The Mission
by Sad Toaster
Summary: After Sakura is left behind, can Hinata cope alone with Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

Hinata blushed.

_Oh, Naruto._  
Naruto raised an eyebrow at her. "Is something wrong, Hinata? You look flushed." He reached out a hand and felt her forehead. Hinata squealed and blushed an even deeper shade of scarlet. "Naruto," she squeaked. "Don't!"

Naruto still looked concerned. "Are you sure you don't have a fever or something?"

_He's worried about me. Oh, he cares! He really does!_

Hinata shuffled away timidly. "No it's fine-I'm okay," she said softly. Naruto squinted his eyes and peered at her. "HUH? HINATA, DID YOU SAY SOMETHING?" There was a flash of pink and suddenly Naruto was on the ground. "SHUT UP, NARUTO!" Sakura stood over him, her fist over his head, her left eye twitching with annoyance. "Gah!" Naruto winced, a bump already forming on his poor, bruised head. Sakura turned to Hinata. "He's an idiot," she whispered loudly. Hinata managed a weak smile. "I'm hungry," Naruto whined from the ground. "Can we set up camp here?" Sakura sighed. "I don't know—what do you think, Hinata?"  
"Me?" Hinata felt pinpricks of heat creep up into her face as both Sakura and Naruto turned to look at her. "I—I suppose," she stammered. Naruto grinned. "It's settled, then. I call getting the food. Sakura, you can go fetch some firewood and set up the tent—OW!" Sakura had punched him again. "What do you think _you're doing,_ dunce?!" she huffed. "I'M team leader, remember?" Naruto sat on the ground, his head still throbbing. "Eh..yeah, okay," he said. Sakura glared at him. "Glad I made that clear," she said. Hinata watched the scene form a safe distance.

_Sakura can sure be scary._

"—so how about _you _pitch the tent and make a fire, and we can just have some food pills for dinner." Sakura finished her lecture. Hinata helped Naruto put up a tan tarp. "Sakura's an old bossypants, eh?" Naruto said. He gave Hinata a big smile. ("I CAN HEAR YOU, NARUTO!") Hinata turned to hide a coming blush.

_Naruto, why do you make me feel this way?_

The sun dipped lower into the horizon. Now only a small sliver of it peeked out from the rocky silhouette of the mountains, tinting the clouds pink and orange. Hinata pulled her knees into her chest, now and then casting shy glances at Naruto, who was sitting close to her. So, very close.

_We're watching the sunset. Together. Naruto and I._

Hinata gave a happy little gasp at the thought. She turned again to study Naruto. He was gnawing unhappily on a tiny food pill. "Stupid little things," he muttered. Then, louder, "These pills taste like CRAP!" Hinata giggled into her hand. "Oh, they're not that bad," she offered shyly. "Although they are a little bitter. " Naruto snorted. "What I want is REAL food, not these _pathetic_ little balls of misery."

Just then, Hinata remembered something. "..wait, Naruto…" She dug around in the pocket of her coat and pulled out a rice cake wrapped in leaves. "Here," she said, offering it to Naruto. He leaped up and grabbed the cake. "Oh, wow, Hinata! Thanks! You're the best!" He pulled Hinata into a hug.

_He—he's _hugging_ me. Naruto—you're going to make me—_

Naruto let go of her, right before she was about to faint from his actions.

"Oh, man, this looks good." Naruto seemed to be having a conversation with the rice cake before he shoved the whole thing in his mouth. Hinata watched him attempt to chew.

_He's so cute._

The sun was gone. The forest was alive with animal sounds. A small fire near the tent blazed away in its stone prison. Sakura was warming her hands over it. "Come on, Hinata!" she called to her. "Yeah, Hinata," Naruto grinned. "Come warm yourself up! It feels _great_."


	2. Chapter 2

An owl hooted close by. Hinata realized she had to pee. She happily left the itchiness of her sleeping bag and climbed carefully out of the tent. The air was cool and moist. A full moon bathed the forest in a silver glow. Hinata padded to an area of the forest dense with low bushes. There, she began her business.

Naruto opened his eyes. The sleeping bag was too hot. He climbed out, accidentally stepping on Sakura's hand.  
"NARUTO!"  
Naruto winced and closed his eyes, expecting a punch in the face. None came. He risked a glance at Sakura. She was still asleep. "You big dunce…" she muttered. "… sweet rice dumplings…Sasuke…" Naruto let out a breath, stepping gingerly over Sakura's leg on his way out. "Aw, crap," he sighed. "It's so cold." He stopped at a bubbling stream. "Might as well try to catch a fish… Dumb pills didn't fill up my tummy at all."

Hinata stopped and washed her hands in a nearby puddle. Quietly, she got back up and made her way back to camp. "…not possible," a voice was saying. Hinata stopped again to listen. "How can there be no fish?" Naruto wailed. Hinata moved stealthily toward Naruto's voice. He was sprawled out in the dirt, a kunai knife in one hand, his eyes closed. Suddenly, he tensed. "Who's there?" he demanded. "Show yourself!" He sat up, his hand gripping the knife with exaggerated force. Hinata gasped. Should she show herself? She stepped into the clearing, where Naruto could see her. "Hinata?" Naruto dropped the knife and smiled. "What are you doing out here?"  
_May I ask you the same thing, Naruto?_

Hinata opened her mouth to answer, then blushed. "I—was just—uhm," she began. "I—"  
Naruto squinted at her. "Whatever, Hinata." He started turned toward the camp. "We should go back and rest now," he said. "We have to be able to focus on our mission tomorrow. That—" His words were cut short by a scream. "Oh, no! Sakura!" Hinata shouted. "Byakugan!" Hinata sprinted back to the tent, scanning it for a sign of intruders. "Naruto! There's one—a girl—holding Sakura hostage! And—oh! We're surrounded." Naruto ran ahead of her. "No problem! Shadow clone jutsu!" Around Hinata erupted copies of Naruto.


End file.
